Taking a Sick Day
by KeruKeru
Summary: A request from a friend. Tyler and Josh take a day off work to spend some time alone. ;D Pure yaoi smut, tail play Lucario/Flamedramon please review Rated M for its lemony goodness


**Taking a Sick Day**

**KeruKeru: So, this is actually a request I got from a friend from a while ago, but I couldn't figure how they'd meet in the first place. I just said screw the meeting part and just get to the porn. ;D This is my first PWP story and I think everyone's gonna enjoy. Even those not into furries… okay, maybe not them. Lol In this universe, Digimon and Pokémon live together in peace, harmony… and sexiness.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own or claim to own Pokémon or Digimon.**

**Warning: Pure furry slash, M/M, yaoi, lemon and every other sort of gay sex warning out there for furry smut. Don't like, don't read.**

* * *

><p>"<em>And why can't you come to work today?"<em> The miffed Nidoking asked over the phone.

The Flamedramon, whom had made the call, Josh, held his hand to the phone quickly to mask a low moan that escaped his lips. "S-Sorry s-s-sir… I… ah… ah… I'm n-not feeling qu-quite right t-today…" He lied.

The line went quite for a moment as Josh held his mouth so another moan wouldn't escape. _"Alright… since you haven't had too many sick days, I can give you this one."_ Jared Spike finally answered on the other end. _"But… I want to see you at your desk first thing tomorrow morning. Got that?"_ The gruff voice asked.

"O-O-Oh th-thank… y-you s-s-sir…" Josh breathed heavily, not attempting to hide.

"_You're welcome, now rest up, you sound like shit."_

As the line went dead Josh let out an extremely loud moan, staring half-heartedly in anger at his Lucario boyfriend, Tyler, as his head bobbed up and down once more on his cock. "F-Fuck~ T-Tyler… why c-c-couldn't you h-have… w-waited until… I-I w-was done~" His breathing increased from the semi-steady rate it had been at before the call had been ended and the phone dropped.

Tyler's mouth came off the hard length with a _POP_ as he met his lover's eyes seductively. "Why couldn't you have waited until after I made you cum to make the call~?" He asked with a sexy smirk, taking the task at paw back into his warm, wet tunnel of a muzzle.

"Aaaaaah~" Groaned the Digimon. "B-Because… I h-had to… t-tell m-my boss-s-ss… I-I-I w-was gonna… b-b-be la-late…~" Explained the extremely horny dragon.

The Lucario slowly licked up the hardened phallus until it came out of his mouth once more and began licking his way up the Flamedramon's toned body, stopping only to suckle on each nipple until it was as perky as his dick. "Been a long time since we skipped work to fuck all day~" Whispered the equally aroused Lucario, reaching his boyfriend's neck and latching on like a leech, nibbling and sucking in a way similar to how he'd just been pleasuring the rod between Josh's legs. More and more cries of ecstasy were elicited from the blue Digimon, only egging Tyler on further.

"Hell y-yeah it has~" Said Digimon brought his hands to the Lucario's ass, beginning to rub and massage the bubble butt he loved to fill.

Smirking again as he left more hickies that were unidentifiable, Tyler moaned as his butt cheeks were fondled and rubbed. "Someone's eager~" Teased the jackal Pokémon, sucking hard on one particular spot that he knew to be his lover's erogenous zone, if you Tyler. It was just at the back of the neck at the exact point where his neck met his back.

A near roar got away from Josh, trying with all his might to keep his orgasm for Tyler to either take in the tail hole or swallow. "Please Tyler~… I need this~" He begged, inserting a finger into the Lucario's tail hole and making him moan for once, though not as loudly.

"What is it you need, Joshy-kun~?" Whispered Tyler in a tone that would make any virgin ejaculate without any previous pleasure.

"Your ass~" Groaned out the erect dragon, rubbing his shaft against Tyler's ass as he probed it with his finger. "Please~" He repeated.

The jackal smirked as he sucked the erogenous zone once more and sat up, stratling the still moaning dragon. "Would you like me to ride it~ or would you like to show me how much of a bitch I am~?" Asked the Lucario, rubbing himself against the Digimon's blue length, pre cum getting all over his fur.

"I don't care~ Just put me dick in your hole and we'll figure it out~" Josh breathed as his cock was pleasured to near eruption from the soft fur being dragged over it.

Tyler smirked once more, getting to his feet and squatting slowly over the nine inches of Mon-hood his boyfriend owned. "If you say so~" And, holding the phallus straight to his tail hole with his paw, Tyler guided himself down, feeling the large mushroom head pop into his ass, instantly pleasuring him as more and more erection filled his warm cavern.

"F-Fuck~… s-so tight~…" The Digimon groaned as his cock disappeared within his lover, orgasm nearly on the brink of "destruction". He knew he wouldn't last long, but he grabbed hold of Tyler's hips and forced the Lucario down anyway, all of his erection now within the Pokémon.

Tyler cried out in pleasure as the Mon-hood rammed against his prostate, bringing a load of pre to dribble out of his cock. "Oh God~ Fuck me master~ I want all of your cum~" Moaned the Lucario bitch.

"If you say so~" Smirked Josh this time as he flipped the two over. Tyler's back was now on the bed and Josh now stood on his knees, hoisting the Lucario's legs onto his shoulders and beginning to deeply plow his ass. Worrying not about the formalities and going full force right away, Josh had his love screaming in troughs of ecstasy. Each pump in and out had the both of them sweating more and more, drenching the sheets beneath them and filling the room with the smell of sex it had lacked for nearly a month.

"H-Harder~" Tyler moaned, bringing a much more powerful thrusting in and out as more sweat a pre cum covered both of them.

Unbeknownst to Tyler—in Josh's mind—the dragon had moved the tip of his tail into his own tail hole when he flipped them over. Gradually, it had begun pistoning in and out of his ass and added to his pumps into Tyler.

Sadly, however, both pleasurings brought the dragon to a roaring halt as he plunged as deep into the Lucario as he could go and practically dumped every last bit of his love juice into the Pokémon as he could. He had his tail continuing fucking him, harder and harder as it rode out his orgasm only to help fill the jackal more and more with sperm.

Fortunately for Tyler, his excellent stamina would keep him going much longer without a climax, not that either one minded. Breathing a tad heavier then he had been, Tyler spoke: "Aww~ big dragon tired~?"

As if to answer his question, said dragon pulled out of his love and fell back on his bed in exhaustion, forgetting to remove his tail from his own hole, though not caring at this point. His chest rose and fell greatly with each puff of air he inhaled, semen-coated cock deflating gradually.

"Looks like it's Tyler's turn then~" Said the Pokémon as he sat up, canine erection still very much aroused. Taking notice to the dragon's tail taking up his point of entry, Tyler smirked. "I guess someone wants a double penetration~" Before Josh had time to react, Tyler had already forced half of his eight incher inside the already crammed hole, groaning stridently at the unimaginable tightness and pleasure that was caused by the tail's being there.

However, both appendages being inside his hole brought a cry of pleasured pain to Josh's lips. "W-Would you l-like me to… s-stop~?" Asked his lover.

"No~ It hurts too good~!" Josh moaned in sore ecstasy. "Now fuck me hard Tyler~!" Begged the Flamedramon as he shoved more of his tail into his ass, making both of them cry out in delight.

"G-Gladly~" And Tyler went to town, growling and howling as his doggie dick went in and out of his lover, rubbing hard against the outer walls of his hole and the scaly tail that scratched at his phallus in a way that nearly made him cum every time he went in or out.

Soon, Josh felt something attached to Tyler's dick, trying to jam its way in. It was the Lucario's knot and he wanted it bad. Josh removed his tail and his hole shrank to wear there was still slight resistance for the Lucario but not much. "Tie me~ Now~" He ordered and Tyler gladly accepted, ramming his fleshy bulb of a knot into the re-tightening hole and having both moaning in total bliss as it did so.

Suddenly, Tyler fell something probing his ass and slipping deeper and deeper into the cum-soaked cavern. The Lucario let of something between a growl and a moan as Josh's tail dug into his hole, repeatedly ramming into his prostate and, in turn, making Tyler's cock move in and out of his hole just enough to where it pleasured both.

With one last rub to his prostate, Tyler exploded into the tied Digimon, filling him quickly due to the lack of cum being let to escape. It was this moment that Josh began moving his tail in and out of the Lucario just as he'd been doing to himself, practically tail-fucking the jackal and not going easy on him either. The increased feelings of pleasure to his hole only kept Tyler's orgasm going for a shorter bit before he fell on top of his Digimon lover without removing his penis from its current residence.

"All that fun…" Breathed Josh, not removing his tail from Tyler's hole until the Lucario's cock was removed from his. "…And it's only… ten o'clock~"

* * *

><p><strong>KeruKeru: I may or may not continue with this, it all depends. If you wish to see a PokémonPokémon, Pokémon/Digimon, Digimon/Digimon, Pokémon/Human, Digimon/Human, or even a threesome of any of these, feel free to message me. :) As it's now the end of school for me until September and I'll have lots of time on my hands. Please leave a review as to what you thought and James, I hope you liked it buddy. (Assuming you saw it, that is.) Flames will be used to keep me warm during the winters here. Keru out.**


End file.
